Les ombres dansantes
by Dumakey
Summary: Il était certain d'avoir survécu pourtant, il l'avait vu ce foutu pervers de cuistot courir vers lui, il se souvenait son corps brisé par la douleur, le sang suintant de sa peau. Alors que foutait-il là bon sang ? C'était ça la mort ? La sienne ?


**On peut dire bonjour à 04 heures 25 ? Peut être bonne nuit ? **

**J'ai le cerveau qui ne fonctionne plus vraiment correctement et les yeux qui s'amusent à jouer les ninjas, donc ce ne sera pas un blabla qui traînera en longueur.**

**A dire vrai, j'avais commencé cet OS en juillet et j'ai voulu le terminer ce soir (enfin hum ! hier soir). Il m'a accaparé la tête. C'est un peu décousu mais dans un sens, c'est totalement désiré puisqu'on est en quelque sorte dans la tête de Zoro, durant sa convalescence suite à l'affrontement du pacte avec Kuma. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sur cette partie du manga, elle est seulement énormissime ! **

**J'espère qu'il plaira et ne pas avoir viré dans le n'importe quoi avec les personnages.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, une bonne semaine et une bonne rentrée pour les concernés. (Comme moi !)**

**Aussi, je fais mention des parents de Zoro, du fait qu'ils ont disparus et sous-entends que c'est ainsi que notre marimo s'est retrouvé seul. Ça sort totalement de mon imagination. N'y cherchez rien d'autre.**

* * *

Son corps bascula.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sans esquisser un geste. Il resta au sol, le regard butant sur du noir. Du noir, partout. Du néant, du vide.

Toujours immobile, il articula doucement ses mains puis ses pieds. Il ressentait son corps aussi lourd que du plomb. Pesant et douloureux.

Le sang dans ses tempes battait violemment, son ventre était sensible, à vif. Il y porta ses doigts avant de se figer. Sous leur pulpe, il sentait sa chaire écorchée et poisseuse. Il pensa d'abord que sa cicatrice s'était ouverte de nouveau et des brides de combat se rappelèrent à lui. Ce fut brusque.

Le crachin. Le gris du temps. Les embruns.

Brook. Thriller Bark. Moria. Le voleur d'ombres. Les combats. L'épuisement. La sueur, la terre, le sang.

La léthargie soudaine du capitaine. Bartholomew Kuma. Le sens trop aigu de la justice. Son rôle de second.

_Sanji_.

Sa résignation. La force de sa volonté. Mais la peur.

Et la souffrance. Tellement. Comme jamais. Couplée à la fatigue.

Roronoa Zoro soupira alors que ses mains tombaient violemment sur son visage. « Je suis minable. » La phrase au début soupirée se mua en hurlement. Il était certain d'avoir survécu pourtant, il l'avait vu ce foutu pervers de cuistot courir vers lui, il se souvenait son corps brisé par la douleur, le sang suintant de sa peau. Alors que foutait-il là bon sang ? C'était ça la mort ? La sienne ? Être condamné dans le noir et le froid, avec ses souvenirs ? Dégueulasse !

Il cessa soudainement de hurler. Et alors que la rage et l'impuissance battaient encore en lui, plusieurs couleurs jouèrent contre ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté.

- Ça fout quoi là ?!

Devant lui une silhouette de femme se découpait dans les lumières. Intrigué et peut être soulagé, il termina de se mettre sur pieds.

- Hey !

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, sa voix ne sembla même pas avoir porté. Il s'approcha ainsi avec prudence, un bras solidement fixé au ventre. Il perdait trop de sang, il se sentait faible mais il continua de s'approcher.

La femme était vêtue de fringues masculines, les cheveux couleur nuit, coupés courts au dessus d'une nuque pâle et fine.

Elle lui faisait toujours dos et il s'avança, remarquant que les lumières ne l'éclairaient pas. Elles restaient concentrées sur cette étrange silhouette.

Puis l'ombre se tourna vers lui, sans le voir.

- Kuina...

Il se demanda comment un son avait réussis à porter tellement sa gorge s'était serrée. Et prononcer son prénom à voix haute l'effraya, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis plusieurs années. Son amie n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Il semblait transparent, elle ne le remarquait toujours pas. Trébuchant à cause de la mollesse de ses jambes, il s'avança sans trop y croire.

Kuina se tenait devant lui dans ce qui aurait dû être son corps de femme. Le regard comme vide, elle laissa glisser sur sa peau pâle son haut avec une préciosité sauvage, dévoilant des seins ronds et fermes. Elle semblait animée seulement par la mélancolie. Ailleurs. Chimérique.

Sonné, il recula d'un pas.

- Woh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa main libre vint dans un premier temps couvrir son visage, par pudeur, avant de tomber. Il était attiré par ces lumières dansant sur l'épiderme laiteux, par la sensualité passive des mouvements.

Elle se retrouva nue, se mouvant lentement. Son corps ondulant sur une musique silencieuse.

Zoro tendit une main vers elle, le cœur comme accidenté. Il l'a savait irréelle mais elle était si proche de lui pour le convaincre du contraire.

Elle tourna un regard vers lui, il crut qu'elle l'avait vu. Puis, un sourire anima son visage.

- Kuina !

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.

Il fit de nouveau noir et il se retrouva démunit, son rythme cardiaque battant rapidement. Il était une nouvelle fois aveugle, seul, sa blessure soudainement encore plus douloureuse dans ce silence.

Kuina s'était tenu devant lui. Il n'y avait alors jamais eu cette chute dans les escaliers, ce deuil. Ses yeux se firent brûlants et il ne sut pas pourquoi il eut l'envie subite de s'agiter, de cogner quelque chose, de sentir le poids rassurant d'un sabre contre sa paume. Peut être dû au fait qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument rien, aussi impuissant que lors de son combat contre Mihawk.

- Bordel ! hurla le sabreur.

Et il envoya son poing frapper le vide, s'acharnant à apaiser une rage intarissable.

* * *

_**- Teme**_ !

Zoro sursauta avant de se figer, le blanc de l'oeil rougi, le visage durcit par la colère mais l'expression un peu hagarde. Il devenait fou ?

_- Pas comme ça, tiens toi plus droit ! _

C'était la voix de son père…

_- Voilà, maintenant essaie de m'attaquer._

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le cœur assourdit par la surprise.

Comme projeté, un souvenir de sa petite enfance se jouait devant ses pupilles. C'était un peu brumeux mais son père et lui se tenait bien là, comme faits de chairs et d'os.

_- Non, ne fais pas ça. Ton adversaire t'aurait déjà coupé en deux Zoro. Tu veux être coupé en deux ?_

Il se vit hocher négativement la tête, le visage farouchement résigné.

_- Bien alors on recommence._

Il eut un sourire malgré ses yeux humides et la douleur qu'était son corps. La scène remontait à quelques mois avant la disparition de ses parents, il commençait alors à peine à être initié à l'art du sabre.

Il fit un pas en avant et se retrouva dans le noir complet. Encore.

La colère gronda de nouveau. Il allait errer réellement d'avantage dans ce néant ?

Zoro bouillonnait ; faire apparaître des images, le rendre invisible, à moitié mort, malmener ses sentiments, le désorienté plus encore : était ce qu'il appelait se foutre de lui, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Son ennemi était un putain de lâche.

Mais au fait, c'était qui son « ennemi » ? Un sorcier qui jouait avec sa tête ? L'entité d'un monde parallèle ? Son subconscient qui avait disjoncté ? Lui-même quoi !

Merde. Qu'il était con et paumé.

* * *

Il releva brusquement son visage à l'entente de pas. Il ne percevait rien autour de lui, juste l'écho d'une marche.

- C'est quoi encore cette merde ?

Il y eut une faible lueur et une silhouette se distingua doucement. Ondulante et mince. Sanji s'amena, devancé par la fumée de la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pâles. C'était un souvenir. Un autre. Encore. Et il pensait même pouvoir sentir l'odeur du tabac.

Zoro soupira, désabusé :

- Je veux bien croire que je suis mort, qu'il se passe des trucs étranges, que ma vie défile devant mes yeux comme qui dirait mais… il fiche quoi ici ce pervers ?

Il n'osa pas esquisser un mouvement cette fois, au fond soulager qu'une nouvelle ombre vienne danser devant lui. Il n'était plus seul dans tout ce noir.

L'escrimeur le regarda évoluer lentement, l'être chimérique. Et il n'y eut de nouveau plus rien. Le cuistot venait de s'éteindre dans le noir.

Fugace.

L'apparition lui laissa un goût amer. Ne signifiait-elle pas qu'il accordait assez d'importance à ce fichu cook pour qu'il vienne se pavaner ici ? Qu'il avait sut mémoriser sa gestuelle, son odeur, le bruit de ses pas ? Ça s'était sûrement fait malgré lui, comme parfois l'envie impérieuse qu'il avait de l'embrasser.

- Je deviens complètement taré, grogna-t-il en errant dans l'obscurité.

Peut être qu'il tomberait sur une porte, un passage, un trou, enfin quelque chose qui le sortirait de là (qui sait).

* * *

- On fait comment pour se repérer là-dedans ?! s'agaça-t-il.

Une personne censée lui aurait assurer qu'on ne pouvait pas, déjà parce qu'il y faisait aussi sombre que lors d'une foutue nuit sans astres mais aussi parce que l'endroit ne semblait pas avoir de limites, comme perdue dans le temps. Puis il n'avait même pas de sens de l'orientation.

Zoro mâchonna une volée d'insultes avant de se taire et de fixer son regard sur les nouvelles lumières qui étaient apparues.

Son corps était suintant de douleur, de sang, de sueur. Ses blessures et la fatigue le rendait nauséeux, aussi ne s'étonna-t-il plus quand il se vit enfant en plein duel avec Kuina. Mais l'image se floua soudainement pour faire place à une autre : il pleuvait et il reçut l'image de la stèle comme un vilain coup de poing.

_- Je deviendrai le meilleur escrimeur, tu verras. Je t'en fais la promesse. _

Le « lui » gamin était penché sur la tombe, les joues humides de larmes et de pluie.

_- Juste, surveille mes victoires qui seront écrasantes de là où tu es, Kuina._

Et de nouveau le noir. Son cœur accidenté, malmené par la colère et l'écoeurement.

* * *

- Ça aurait été moi si je n'avais pas eu cet accident ?

Ses cervicales craquèrent tant Zoro releva sa tête violemment. Kuina. Là. Devant. A quelque pas. A portée de main. Après trop de temps, d'injustice, de colère.

Elle lui parlait, mais il était désormais certain de délirer. C'était juste lui. Tout seul. Ça l'était depuis le début.

- De quoi ? Tu parles de quoi ?

Il fut un peu abrupt mais la jeune femme ne sembla même pas s'en formaliser. Un sourire infiniment tendre ourla ses lèvres alors que Zoro était toujours aussi déboussolé.

- De la personne que tu aimes. Ça aurait put être moi si je n'étais pas morte ?

Il resta muet, pris au dépourvu, préférant l'ignorance confortable. Il se posait la même question certains jours et se persuadait ensuite que ça aurait été le cas, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle toujours en vie, il n'aurait pas connu son équipage et donc cet amour avorté.

- Tu l'es déjà, pressa-t-il difficilement contre ses lèvres.

Il y eut un léger rire. Le sabreur se renfrogna, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Je ne suis qu'une ombre, Zoro. Quelque chose à laquelle tu te raccroches et que tu as peur de trahir, c'est pour ça que tu t'es interdis les relations que tu aurais déjà pu avoir. C'est malsain.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit une main vers sa joue.

- La seule chose que tu dois me garder en exclusivité ce sont tes victoires.

Il ferma avec force ses paupières au contact, voulant mémoriser la chaleur de cette paume pourtant irréelle, s'interdisant le moindre mouvement, de peur qu'elle disparaisse.

- Il y a cette personne, non ? glissa-t-elle avec curiosité et douceur.

- Quelle personne ?!

Un rire aérien s'échappa de nouveau de ses lèvres alors que Zoro ouvrait brusquement les yeux.

- Celle-ci…

Et sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, une forte odeur de tabac agressa son odorat avant qu'une douleur sourde ne fracture sa poitrine. Il se sentit partir. Il sentit Kuina s'effacer. Il sentit tout ce vide se presser autour de lui.

* * *

Zoro inspira brusquement alors que ses yeux se brisaient sur un plafond de pierre. L'air respiré le brûla alors qu'un étourdissement l'assiégeait. Puis il distingua l'arôme d'une cigarette avant les rumeurs d'une fête, la musique, les éclats de voix.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grinça-t-on près de lui.

Il tomba dans l'œil désabusé du cook, qui était adossé près de son lit.

- Je t'ai fait de la soupe, annonça-t-il en écrasant d'un coup de talon son mégot. Il faut que tu manges.

Il voulut lui répondre qu'il n'appréciait pas son ton mais sa gorge resta trop rêche, ainsi il se contenta de froncer les sourcils méchamment en le regardant avancer vers lui, un bol à la main.

- Ouvre la bouche, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, s'agaça Sanji. Je ne rabaisserai pas l'art qu'est la cuisine à cet usage.

Un silence tomba et prit ses aises.

- Tu ferais mieux de manger parce que je suis foutrement en colère, j'hésite encore entre te bousiller la face ou t'embrasser ! Non mais t'avais quoi dans la tête ! Abruti !

- T'aurais pas tenu le coup, lui répondit irritée la voix rocailleuse du sabreur.

- N'importe quoi ! Et ne me mets pas d'avantage en rogne !

* * *

Sanji termina de le nourrir avant de se lever, trop pressé de quitter ses côtés. Il avait eu peur de le perdre et ça l'avait agacé. Parce que Zoro se foutait de lui. Parce que Zoro l'avait sans doute assommé plus par fierté mal placée que pour le protéger. Parce que quand Zoro lui volait un baiser, il ne faisait malheureusement que voler et l'envoyer ensuite chier comme un putain de pestiféré. Ce foutu bretteur n'assumait strictement rien.

Il se tourna sur le pas de la porte près à disparaître et fut surpris de constater que marimo le fixait, l'expression un peu sauvage et blessée. La chose le prit au coeur et il eut la plus mauvaise idée de ces dernières heures : pour une fois ce pouvait être lui qui profiterait de ses lèvres. Après tout, il lui avait fait vivre tous les enfers avec sa convalescence.

Sanji posa brutalement le bol de soupe et se dirigea vers lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être surpris, capturant ses lèvres avec violence, frustré par toute cette colère et ce reste de peur qui lui accrochait les tripes.

En fait, ce fut lui qui fut définitivement pris de court alors que Zoro le pressait d'avantage contre sa peau nue.

**_Sinon, plaît-il ? _**


End file.
